Forum:Guns in the game named after GBX forum members
Some of us may remember notes being added to some articles about this, most of the time they were quickly doubted and removed. I guess it's true. Check it out: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=76300 SAVAGE – There are no guns called “Reindeer”, but the “Savage” prefix found on Revolvers was inspired by Savage Reindeer! RWL2 – One of the body part prefixes on the Rocket Launcher is called the RWL! Inspired by RWL2! THUNDER – A title for powerful and accurate Sniper Rifles! Inspired by ThunderWank, but with 100% less wank! LEVIATHAN – A unique Rocket Launcher earned on one of the quests in the game! Inspired by L3viathan! NIDHOGG – LEGENDARY ROCKET LAUNCHER from Hyperion! Inspired by NIDDHOG who once said, “Well, it couldn't possibly be me.” UNFORGIVEN – LEGNEDARY REVOLVER from Jakobs! Inspired by Unforgiven! SKULLMASHER – The SPECTACULAR LEGENDARY SNIPER RIFLE from Jakobs! Many here consider it the best Sniper rilfe possible! Inspired by Skullmasher! And a special shout out to Widowmaker, who inspired a boss monster, but is not part of the Scavenger hunt! (because it ain’t a gun) GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) damn it! the "official" gbx forums beat us to yet another scoop! this time it's the "give myself a commonplace noun, adjective, or adverb for a username and claim gearbox named a weapon, weapon part, or enemy after me" easter egg! i just hope the bandwagon hasn't left yet. i'm taking credit for the FRIendly fire shotgun because my tag is frī''guy. and for general knoxx because he is a "guy." don't forget about "doctor's" ''ned and zed clearly created in honor of our esteemed dr. clayton forrestor. 18:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, the post was made by a Gearbox employee, so....GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I actually agree with Fry. Some of those seem like complete BS. Thunder, Savage and Unforgiven seem like coincidences. I get credit for anything named after Toasters. 19:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I do not understand when people lack information about something or chose to be ignorant about something, they deny it. In other words, stop being assholes, take your heads out of your asshole, and review things throughly before attacking someone just because you were mad that you weren't the first to post this or what ever. I read through this thread. I'm not denying anything. It just seems completely stupid and coincidental. The only one that is most likely not is Thunder, because I believe he was -- wait, ever mind. The Rider was found after the game came out. And we're mad because we weren't the first to post this? Quote for me where you extrapolated this from the three posts. Apart from that sarcastic "damn it! The "official gbx forums beat us to yet another scoop!" I still want my Toaster gun. 20:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Have any of you bothered to click the link or read the thread? You know, the one that was started by a GEARBOX EMPLOYEE? There's no question about it. It says it right there. Belief, or rather lack thereof, is not an option.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) CJ. I said I had read the thread. Some seem coincidental to me. 20:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case then the employees are just "joking" in the op. It doesn't seen that far fetched to me. The forums were around for months before the game dropped.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG! That thread is A YEAR OLD! BTW, I'd be curious to check the join dates of those users with the release dates of BL. Weapons were named after forum members with join dates of only months before the Production release? The revolver UNFORGIVEN is supposedly named after a forum member yet its card clearly references the Clint Eastwood movie of the same name? Coincidence? Look how long it's taking to complete patch Testing/QA/Certification, yet a Configuration Manager would allow code changes during formal Testing/QA/Certification of a major Production release?! (Then again, that may explain such snafus as the Maliwan Crux/Plaque and Draco.) GBX says so? uh huh, sure, we believe you ... and the patch will be out on 10/12/10. ;) -- MeMadeIt 20:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to point out that Gearbox never said it would be out on the 12th, they just didn't say it wouldn't. Laserrobotics (talk) 01:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It literally would take five minutes to change the title of a weapon after all pertinent info was already produced for it. Not to mention you could come up with the red text afterward and make it refer to anything you wished. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously, you have no software testing experience. Once software is released to testing/QA/certification, developers aren't allowed to touch it. Why? Cuz they can't be trusted! That's why you have testing/QA/certification in the first place. But then again, the quality of such testing/QA/certification is questionable (again re: Maliwan Crux/Plaque and Draco). -- MeMadeIt 20:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) the draco was named after The Evil Dr. F and it doesnt show because he is not a real person. just another fing bot - JAFB. while I cant speak for anything else I happen to know the skullmasher and can assure you that he is the namesake of the skullmasher sniper rifle. 14:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found Well that's nice for him. Everything else in this thread is still valid though. 14:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC)